Almost Heartbreak
by Snickerdoodle10
Summary: He is an idiot if he thinks that leaving will make everything alright. What if Hikari managed to catch Kei before he got on the plane. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Special A (S.A.)

This story takes place when Takishima is leaving for London.

Hikari held onto Tadashi as he drove full speed toward the airport. 'I can't just let him leave,' thought Hikari, 'How dare he lie to me! He wasn't even going to attempt to participate in that challenge he gave me. He lied to me! He said that he would remain a student at Hakusen Academy until graduation. He lied to me and said that he would fix everything but he didn't. Even if he left so that the S.A. Class would be reinstated it's not enough. Without him the S. won't be the same. Without him I would have never come to Hakusen Academy, and I would have never met and become friends with everyone in S.A.'

By some miracle at the same time, at the airport there was an announcement that the next flight to London would be delayed for up to an hour. As Takishima stood next to the terminal waiting to be allowed to board he turned his head the right trying to find something to occupy his mind besides Hikari. He was startled to see her running down the corridor towards him. She was crying, 'why is she sad,' he wondered, 'she said she wanted the S. with all of her friends and that is what I gave her.'

He turned to face her and paused which gave Hikari the opening she needed to storm over and slap him in the face, for the first time. She didn't even gloat that she did so, she just started yelling. "How dare you, how dare you lie to me. I can't believe that you would challenge me with no intent to win. You said that you would fix everything but you didn't. Did you think that it would be all right if you left? Did you think I didn't care about you when I didn't mention you name when I said that I didn't want to lose my friends? That's because I don't think you as my friend!" Hikari screamed that last part.

Hikari didn't see Takishima's heartbroken expression because of the tears obscuring her sight. She continued her rant. "I can never see you as my friend because I love you. I love you Takishima Kei. I can't believe that it's taken me this long to figure it out. It took until you broke my heart because you think that you can just always figure things out on your own and can take care of it.

"I don't care that you won Olympics for obscure things that prove how smart you are. I don't care that you are the one to run several business at the age of fifteen or that you are the only one who can help your father. I don't care that your family company is big, successful, and powerful, and I don't care that Aoi is the one behind everything to get you to leave.

"What I care about is that you are an idiot and that you broke my heart by leaving me with no goodbye. I don't care how many times you have saved me before now. You have a lot to do to make it up to me. We will always be eternal rivals and you are the only person that I will allow to defeat me in anything. You can't do that by being in London.

"The first thing that you can do to start making it up to me is to tell Aoi to shove it and stay away."

After she finished Takishima spoke, "tell me one more time that you love me."

Hikari blushed, "I love you."

"I love you too," and then he kissed her.

They were interrupted by Aoi, "If you don't come with me then Hikari will never be able to return to school ever again. The same goes for all of the other S.A. members."

"Oh, really?" Tadashi asked. Suddenly the entire S.A. members appeared behind Kei and Hikari.

"Guys," said a surprised Hikari.

"We came here to help you drag Kei back if need be." Akira said smiling at her.

"Akira," a surprised Hikari answered.

"You shouldn't have any problems now." Tadashi told Aoi.

"Were taking Takishima back now," Akira told Aoi, "so never bother us again. You can close the S.A. because it wouldn't be worth it to go with Kei by our side. You can threaten all you want but it won't change anything. Hikari won't give up until Kei agrees to stay which means that we will go along with any decision that she makes."

The rest of the S.A. nodded determined expressions of their faces.

"You're insane. Why would you go to such lengths?" Aoi asked Hikari with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Just as Takishima has the special ability to do anything with one try, I have a special ability to do anything with hard work without ever giving up once I set my mind to it. I'll definitely make sure that he stays here with us."

Aoi just looked at Hikari in amazement. "Fine I will give up. However," now he turned to Kei," your grandfather will not give up and will sent more people after you."

"I will handle them," Kei said with a determined and slightly hard look to his face. All of his friends cheered thinking he had decided to stay. "There is just one thing that needs to happen before I agree to stay." Everyone had confused looks.

Hikari looked at him with a sad expression, "What?"

"I want you to call me by my name. Call me Kei."

Hikari instantly turned bright red. "I can't do that."

"Then I will leave."

"Wait. K-k-ke-kei." She whispered.

"What was that?" he looked at her with a slightly humored look.

"K-kei," she said slightly louder.

"What was that I didn't hear you."

"You jerk you're making fun of me."

"Do you want me to leave?" he said making a movement to head toward the plane.

"Don't you dare leave me again Kei." She said embarrassed her face flushed completely red.

"I guess my decision is made." Kei declared before he swooped down and kissed her.

"Kei," Akira said in a threatening tone, "I will kill you for touching my precious Hikari." She then lunged for him.

Kei just laughed and dodged her attacks all the while holding Hikari and stealing kisses from her lips. All Hikari could do was sit there blushing overwhelmed by his kisses. The rest of the S.A. quickly followed after Kei and Hikari as they walked away from the airport.


End file.
